


scars to your beautiful

by infizero



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Short & Sweet, opal is a good grandma :), this is very short i just have a lot of feelings about these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infizero/pseuds/infizero
Summary: bede's arms are like patchwork, and it breaks opal's heart.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Poplar | Opal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165
Collections: BeadsAndOpals





	scars to your beautiful

"bede," opal whispers softly, and the boy turns tense, avoiding the woman's eyes. "can you show me your arms?"

"what for?" he retorts, rude and upfront as ever, but there's a sense of defensiveness to it as well.

"child." she says in that warning tone of hers. "you flinched when i took your arm. i just want to make sure you're not hurt."

"i'm fine." bede claims, but opal can tell he's lying. she takes his arms and he doesn't fight back as she moves up the sleeves.

scars litter his arms like patchwork, and opal's face sets into a somber one. they are old, which relieves her, but they are still there.

"bede. how did you get these scars?" she asks gently.

bede freezes up and gives her a shameful look. she waits patiently, gripping his hands so he can't run off to his room and shut the door. not now.

it's a moment before bede says quietly "me. i made them."

"when?"

"when i lived with the chairman."

"why? what made you do this?"

"...everything."

"oh child." is all she can say, because the emotion stirring up inside her is almost too much to bear. she hasn't felt like this in a long time.

"i'm sorry." bede says, his face contorting into a mixture of sadness and anger. at whom, she could not tell. her? himself? rose?

"whatever are you sorry for?" opal asked him, moving her hands so she was holding his. "i am sorry child. i'm sorry this world has been so unbearably cruel to you."

bede let out a sort of muted, choked laugh. "my arms aren't rather suited for a beautiful fairy-type trainer, i'm afraid."

"nonsense. your arms are beautiful in their own way." opal told him, running her hands gently over the scars. "they tell the story of a boy who went through many hardships. they tell the story of a boy who was dealt an unlucky card. but more important than any of that…"

opal looked him in the eye and smiled. "they tell the story of a boy who survived."

bede smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments greatly appreciated~


End file.
